Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to composite, flexible, fire-resistant, decorative laminates and methods of manufacture thereof; and, more particularly, to improved, flexible, fire-resistant, decorative laminates having the characteristics of flexible, fire-resistant wall coverings which are suitable for use as bulkhead and/or wall panel coverings in the interior passenger compartments of commercial aircraft and the like. For example, when employed as decorative bulkhead panel coverings in commercial aircraft, it is essential that such coverings be capable of meeting--indeed, exceeding--those standards which are established by regulatory agencies in terms of fire resistance and reduced emission of smoke and/or toxic fumes such, for example, as those fire standards developed, promulgated, and from time to time revised, by the FAA and which are more commonly known as Regulation "FAR 25"--standards which are constantly being updated and made more rigorous in terms of those structures that will be approved for use in existing and/or future commercial aircraft. Specifically by way of example, such materials must be capable of meeting, and preferably exceeding, the standards set in Regulation FAR 25.853 wherein the panel is subjected to edge burning by a flame maintained at 1550.degree. F. for a period of 60 seconds and which requires that the material be self-extinguishing after 15 seconds and that it be non-dripping.